


The Missing Boy And His Wolf

by Bileth_The_Freak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Dead Gerard, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Kate Dies, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, New Kid Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bileth_The_Freak/pseuds/Bileth_The_Freak
Summary: Seven years ago, Beacon Hills went through its most traumatic experience. An arsonist burnt two houses, belonging to the Stilinski and Hale families separately. Fortunately, Hales realized the fire on time and managed to save themselves. The Stilinskis weren’t so lucky. Claudia Stilinski burned alive in the house and Noah Stilinski, the Sheriff of Beacon Hills was found dead in the woods near the Hale manor. It is believed the Sheriff was chasing after the arsonist but it is still unknown.The arsonist is still at large.Possibly the worst thing to happen aside from the deaths of that day were the disappearances of the newly orphaned Mieczyslaw Stilinski and Derek Hale.If anybody has any information about the disappearance of the two or the arsonist, please inform the Beacon Hills Police.





	The Missing Boy And His Wolf

Seven years ago, Beacon Hills went through its most traumatic experience. An arsonist burnt two houses, belonging to the Stilinski and Hale families separately. Fortunately, Hales realized the fire on time and managed to save themselves. The Stilinskis weren’t so lucky. Claudia Stilinski burned alive in the house and Noah Stilinski, the Sheriff of Beacon Hills was found dead in the woods near the Hele manor. It is believed the Sheriff was chasing after the arsonist but it is still unknown.

The arsonist is still at large.

Possibly the worst thing to happen aside from the deaths of that day were the disappearances of the newly orphaned Mieczyslaw Stilinski and Derek Hale.

If anybody has any information about the disappearance of the two or the arsonist, please inform the Beacon Hills Police.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Never thought we’d be back here…” A teen in a red hoodie whispered into the night sky. The black wolf by his feet leaned in, offering comfort. Stiles hummed, walking across the border. His humming grew louder as they walked deeper into the woods. His hands shook but he couldn’t feel them, he couldn’t feel anything besides the blood on his hands as he watched his father die and-

He was interrupted from his thoughts as his wolf slammed into him, hard enough to knock him down. The wolves concerned eyes met his and he sighed. “Sorry…” He mumbled before covering his face with his arms. The wolf growled, snapping at the arms until he moved them away. The wolf drew closer and opened his mouth.

They both stilled as they heard rustling.

Their heads turned in unison towards the sound but only saw a rabbit. The boy sighed in relief before he pushed the wolf off himself and stood up. He continued walking towards their goal with a hand firmly placed in the soft fur to ground himself.

When they finally reached the Nemeton, the boy collapsed to his knees, chanting quietly, his hands above the stump. There was red light coming from the boy’s hands, entering the stump. When the glow dissipated, the boy stood up and stretched out. He turned to the wolf who was already looking at him, patiently waiting for them to get going.

Stiles nodded and walked towards the only home he knew.

He knew the house has been rebuilt, the town did it for his father and mother because “They were the nicest people you could ever meet, they didn’t deserve this!” And Stiles agreed, they didn’t deserve this, they didn’t deserve to die while Stiles gets to live.

The house was put on sale a few months ago and Derek bought it for him, they bought it together because they knew how much it meant to Stiles even if he refused to admit it.

Beacon Hills was strangely eerie while the moon was out. It felt as if somebody would jump you at any second and with how many supernatural creatures there are around the town, around the world, Stiles wasn’t going to take the chance. They observed all the paths to the house, watching out for everything.

When they arrived at the house, Stiles was left staring because this house… It was the same as he remembered it, it’s like the fire never happened, like Stiles never witnessed the charred remains of his childhood home. Derek once again shook him out of his thoughts and they proceeded to ward the place from literally anything they could think of.

Stiles made them both necklaces which are infused with confusion and deception magic. They would be able to walk around town without anybody recognizing them for a Stilinski or Hale.

Once they finished the wards, Derek licked the side of Stiles’ face and nudged him towards the bed. When he lied down, he heard Derek leave. Probably for their escape car. He couldn’t keep his eyes open so he closed them and fell asleep. He was vaguely aware of a body pressing into him, molding him so they were cuddling. He smiled and fell into a deep sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Stiles didn’t want to go to school, mainly because he already finished online courses and he had a full diploma, he didn’t see the reason for entering Beacon Hills High. Derek had to keep reminding him it was only so that they could get close to Allison Argent and find out where is Kate and when is she coming to Beacon Hills. Of course, Stiles was already aware of this, thank you, he was the one who proposed this plan but regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth.

Reluctantly, Stiles shut off his alarm and stretched across the field of abs under him. Derek laughed at his suffering and pushed him so he wouldn’t fall asleep again. They shared a sloppy, barely awake kiss before Stiles was tripping over his own legs to get dressed.

He took his bag and threw it into the black Camaro, not forgetting to lock the house before leaving. He checked the wards just in case.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Stiles might have realized a bit too late that the Camaro would draw in too much attention. As soon as he parked the car, he could feel the stares and he tried to ignore them with everything in him. He practically crumbled with relief into the chair in the currently empty hallway to the principal’s office. All he had to do was get her to admit him and then the shitstorm would start.

Derek and he argued about which identity Stiles would take on, but Derek didn’t want Stiles to change his identity into anything else but the truth and that screwed up his plans by a lot because the medallion will not help in this situation, but at least the Beacon Hills pack will suspect him less or try to keep him out of whatever goes around Beacon Hills.

And that’s why the stares from his class changed from ‘who’s this’ to ‘omg, that’s the kid!’ and Stiles will have Derek pay for this. He ignored the pity and the questions brewing in their eyes and finished his introduction which was literally just an introduction. There was no way Stiles was going to offer out free information about himself, not when the only person he could trust aside from himself is Derek.

He sat behind a teen with floppy brown hair and he felt his brain tingle as if trying to remind him who this was, not that Stiles cared. If it was up to him, as soon as they kill Kate, Stiles want’s to leave, but he knows Derek might want to stay…

Stiles managed to avoid human interaction until lunch break which sucked. He decided to go to his car and laze around there until it rang.

While walking to the entrance, he saw the floppy-haired teen with a group of friends run outside in a rush and Stiles would bet that the flash of gold he saw was a Beta gold. He quickened his pace and exited the building as well, trying to see what had the local pack’s panties in a twist.

There was screaming outside, or at least there was one girl pointing at something and screaming. When Stiles saw that she was pointing at Derek who was sitting patiently by their car, he almost laughed out loud. ‘Idiots.’ He thought as he pushed his way through the crowd that gathered around.

As soon as Derek saw him, he rose to his feet and trotted towards him. Stiles met him halfway and slapped him on the snout. “I thought told you to stay at the house.” The wolf snarled at him, baring his fangs and he heard the woman scream once again. Stiles forcibly closed Derek’s mouth with both hands. “Growl as much as you want Sourwolf, but you broke the rule.” Derek snuffled and calmed slightly. Stiles let go of him and walked towards his car. He opened the door and Derek immediately sat inside on the passenger’s seat. Before entering the car, Stiles turned to the crowd and apologized for his dog. “He just gets lonely without me, don’t worry, he’d never attack you, he’s trained.” And Stiles knew Derek was glaring at him, but this was his own fault.

When they got back to the house, Derek changed. “So what was so important you had to come to school?” Stiles asked as Derek pulled him into an embrace. “Kate.”

“I’m gonna need more than that Sourwolf.” Stiles chuckled, but he was tense.

“I saw her; she was looking at the house.” Before Stiles could ask, Derek continued. “No, she didn’t see me. I don’t think she knows we are here just yet, but it won’t take her long.”

Stiles nodded and exhaled. This was once again something that changed his plan completely.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day school was more normal, Stiles left Derek with a rune to communicate with Stiles carved into the medallion he carried at all times. He could still feel stares on himself and it’s as if yesterday’s little stunt caused them to become vary. He’d yell at Derek for causing Allison to look at him as if he was a potential danger, but he doesn’t know how he would have reacted if Kate was so close.

This time on lunch break, before he could even try and leave the school, he was stopped by the familiar teen from yesterday, the Beta.

Stiles looked at the boy who was staring intently at him, blocking his way. It took a minute or two of the boy’s staring until he finally spoke up. “Do you remember me?” Stiles stilled for a fraction of a second, he knew somebody was going to ask him that at some point. “Uh, no sorry, I can’t remember a lot from my childhood…” He trailed off, not meeting the teen's eyes.

“Oh! Oh, don’t, don’t be sorry, it’s okay. I’m Scott, we use to be best friends.” And that was all it took for Scott. He kept talking to Stiles, telling him all that happened in Beacon Hills while he was away, he told him gently about where his parents were buried and Stiles appreciated it. Maybe the kid was annoying and Stiles had no intention of playing friends after they kill Kate, but he was still thankful for the information.

Scott talked mutedly when the classes were ongoing, but Stiles knew by the stares the teachers were giving them and the pity in their eyes that the only reason nobody was saying anything to them was that he was a Stilinski.

Scott made him promise to join them at their table at lunch and Stiles was excited that things were progressing so smoothly, but he also felt queasy because he would have to be in a closed room with far too many people in it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As soon as Stiles came home he was greeted with the aroma of Derek’s cooking. He padded closer to the man by the stove and embraced him from behind. Derek’s hand fell to his on his stomach while the other one stirred the food.

Stiles would miss this if they left, but he was so unsure of what he’d become if he stayed.

Derek hummed his sing, smelling distress from Stiles. “Go make the table, Sti.” He gently nudged him and Stiles obliged.

The food was magnificent as always, Derek had the hands of Gods and Stiles was never letting go of him. When he tells Derek exactly that, he laughs, his voice rich with humor and love. “You’d better not.” He whispered before taking Stiles’ hand and leading him to their room.

They laid on the bed, bathing in the moonlight and whispering stupid lovely things to each other.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Derek might have told Stiles he was going to be okay, but Stiles certainly didn’t feel like he was okay when he entered the cafeteria. There were just too much people in such a small room and Stiles winced at all the possible ways something wrong could happen today.

He was thankfully saved from his thoughts by Scott who walked to him and showed him where to get the food, what to avoid and what to never even look at.

It wasn’t until he sat at the table Scott led him that he tensed and noticed that at some point while Scott was talking, Stiles was able to relax, and while the thought might be comforting, it did nothing to calm his already frayed nerves.

“So, Stiles, what made you come to Beacon Hills?” The pretty girl Scott introduced as Lydia spoke.

“I had some unfinished business here and thought it’d be best to solve it.” His words earned him mixed reactions. But Stiles knew that they must be thinking about his parents and while that wasn’t actually untrue, Stiles wasn’t talking about them obviously. He didn’t care to fix the misunderstanding; in fact, this way was better for him.

The rest of the conversations were the normal ones, asking him for his favorite food, favorite color, and stuff. It was obvious they wanted to talk but they were unsure if any topic would trigger Stiles.

“Where were you?” It was Scott who finally asked him and it gained him glares from the rest of the table.

Stiles chuckled at his predicament before answering. “I traveled. A family friend came for me and we went everywhere. We visited a lot of places, I don’t remember every place I was at.” That last one was a lie because there is no way he’d ever forget something that involved Derek.

“What about that wolf from yesterday?” The blonde, Erica, asked.

“Wolf? Oh, no, Der is just a dog with mixed blood! He was with me while we were traveling. Can’t go a day without me that dog.” Stiles smiled gently and heard small intakes of air. He looked around but didn’t know what was going on.

“Are you living at your old place or?” Scott continued asking.

“Yea, me and Der.”

“And the family friend?”

“Gone,” Stiles said and Scott changed the topics immediately.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the horrible day at the school, Stiles couldn’t wait to get home, but as he left the school, he saw a familiar blonde talking to Allison, Scott’s girlfriend. Scott noticed him and waved for him to come.

Stiles couldn’t give up the opportunity and he joined them. She already saw him, so there was no hiding it now. When she noticed that he was coming closer, she tensed as if Stiles was going to attack her where everyone saw, which is silly. He wanted to take his time with her where nobody could find them.

They shook hands when Scott introduced them and Stiles really couldn’t help himself. “What a lovely surprise to see you again Kate!”

“You know my aunt?” Allison asked in surprise.

“Of course, we saw each other in New York didn’t we?” Maybe he was pushing it too much.

“Y-yea, I treated you to coffee.” Kate stuttered, obviously trying to play along. She knows the threat Stiles is stating non-verbally.

“Right, and then we talked and she introduced me to her friend who- “, Stiles’ words would have sent him to the pits of the hell if Derek hadn’t howled at that exact time. “Huh, wolves in Beacon Hills?” He asks and Kate almost screamed at how much Stiles looked like a normal confused teenager, but she knew who he was and Stiles knew what she was.

Scott stuttered some kind of explanation, but Stiles didn’t care. His eyes were burning into Kate’s telling her, warning her, there was no escape. Beacon Hills was where it started and it’ll be where it ends.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When he told Derek what happened he got a slap on the back of his head. It was the second one, the first one came as soon as he entered the house.

Stiles knows he almost ruined everything, but he couldn’t help antagonizing Kate when she looked so much out of her element.

They both agreed to move tonight before she could escape.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Stiles wore his red hoodie, a rune-covered metal bat in his hands and Derek in his full shift form by his side. He felt invincible, as if he was going to war, but already preparing for a win.

Like she sensed them, Kate peeled out of the Argent driveway as if running for her life, which she was. Derek and Stiles didn’t care about the pair of eyes they could feel on them, the hunt was on and it’ll be the last one they have.

Stiles grinned and raised his left hand and activated his wolf rune, a rune only an Emissary of his Alpha mate can use, to share the wolf’s speed, senses and strength.

As pale red magic formed in the shape of a wolf mask in front of his face and claws on his arms, both Derek and he tilted their heads back and howled. The howl told every wolf just what they were feeling. The hunger before the hunt, the excitement of the upcoming chase and the joy of the victory.

They took off in a flurry of movements. They already sabotaged the road, there was no escape for Kate, not from them, not today.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They found her in the turned over car, struggling to get out and Stiles didn’t even try to stop his bubbling laughter while Derek did the same thing in his wolf form.

They approached the woman, helped her out of the car before they dragged her off into the woods. Stiles hummed his mother’s lullaby and this time the smile on his face was real and the screams Kate made only made his smile grow wider.

They knew they’d have company, hell they expected war! When they reached the Nemeton, they knew they were surrounded on all sides and the relaxed. This was familiar to them, this was a daily occurrence, not peace, but war.

Stiles threw Kate onto the stump and as she cried out in pain, a gun cocked to Stiles’ left and a growl sounded to his right. Stiles’ smile widened.

“Chris Argent, Talia Hale, what a lovely way to see you again! It has been, what? Seven years?” Stiles talked and Derek circled around him, impatient.

Stiles could practically hear the moment something clicked in them and they recognized him for who he was. Stiles grinned at their expressions.

He approached the stump, not caring about the gun aimed his way, not like it would be a bullet with a rune to pierce through his barriers. He raised his leg and slammed it into Kate’s sternum. “Do you know who’s this?” He asked.

Talia and Chris both nodded warily but Stiles didn’t care. “Do you know what she did?” His grin was turning to the murder grin territory and he enjoyed when he received whispered ‘no’s’, he continued. “This whore here tried to seduce Derek! And when that didn’t happen, do you know what she did?” This time he didn’t care for a response, he slammed his bat into her stomach and pushed until she was gurgling blood. “She decided to play the pyromaniac,” Kate screamed and tried to get away, but Derek was near her head and growling a warning.

“The first thing she did was carve runes into my house doors so my mother, Claudia Stilinski couldn’t get out and then she set it aflame. Of course, she planned to take me out with her, but mother opened the second story window and Derek, my dear Der, he was there, panicked, trying to help, calling the police, the firemen, but Kate made sure they’d be there too late, didn’t you?” He raised his bat and slammed it down once again.

“Derek was scared she’d try the same with his family, so we ran to the woods. And we saw the house, the fire had just started, I broke the mountain ash line and before we could scream for everybody to leave, we heard a gunshot. We ran to it and there she was, triple tapping my father!” Stiles laughed like a maniac and Derek joined in with his howl.

“So tell me, Chris Argent, why is your gun pointed at a victim instead of the monster?” He looked at the man and saw him hesitate. “Tell me, Talia, why do you growl at your own son instead of the woman who took him away?” At the question, the whole forest stilled and Stiles smiled. He moved away from Kate to get to Derek. Derek already starting to shift back to his human form. Before anybody could see him naked, Stiles activated his rune and Derek was fully clothed.

“Derek?” Talia whispered in…fear? Happiness? Who knows. “Your eyes…”

Derek looked at her and smiled kindly. “I’m an Alpha now.” He turned to look back at Stiles and Stiles returned his smile with one of his.

“Y-y-you k-killed h-him?” Kate asked, stuttering from the pain.

“The Alpha in New York? The one who helped you get away? Of course!” Stiles smiled down at the woman.

“When m-my f-f-father find-s-s out, h-he’ll kill y-you both!” She yelled at him angrily, desperately.

“Been there, done that.” Stiles fake yawned before looking the little hope she gained disappear from her eyes. “Your father, Gerard, ho boy, he was a tough son of a bitch to kill. He just wouldn’t leave us alone, so we decided to kill him to get him out of the way. By the way, the only Argents in America right now are only in Beacon Hills. I wonder what happened to the rest of them, hmm…” Stiles faked thinking before he turned back to Kate.

“But that doesn’t matter now, all that matters is that you’ll die! Do you know why you’ll die here?” Stiles asked quickly before Talia or Chris could act. “See, you killed my mother, the spark in charge of taking care of the Nemeton, so of course it is angry right now. It’s so angry, I don’t even have to touch you for you to die!” Derek embraced Stiles, pulling him away just as the Nemeton sprung to life. Vines entangled Kate’s body and pressed until she screamed and screamed and then she stopped. Her blood flowed into the Nemeton and Stiles knelt with words of magic on his tongue, calming down the Nemeton’s rage, reassuring it Stiles will stay and protect it.

There was silence in the clearing and Stiles didn’t know how to proceed. He always had a plan to capture and kill Kate, but now that that was over, what now?

It was obvious they would stay in Beacon Hills, but how? How will they stay when the hunters and the werewolves were on their throats, waiting to kill them?

Derek shifted back into his wolf form, changing sizes using Stiles’ magic until his head could cover most of Stiles. Stiles activated his war rune and prepared himself.

“Stop. I…I’m not condoning what you did, but I always suspected Kate had something to do with it… She was…crazy, she was a crazily devoted hunter just like my father and they are both in the wrong. I’m not going to thank you for killing my family, but I will ask you to spare what’s left of it.” Chris spoke up before Derek or Stiles could spring into action. He knew if Gerard and his hunters couldn’t beat Stiles and Derek than there was no way he’d be able to do it with less than ten hunters on his side. He motioned for his men to leave and soon all the hunters were gone from the clearing.

“…” Stiles stared at the direction the hunters left. That was the first time a hunter didn’t try to kill them and Stiles didn’t know how to feel. What he could feel, however, was Derek’s growl vibrating throughout his body.

When he turned his head back to the wolves, he noticed they were trying to come closer. They were wary of Derek and Stiles, but it was obvious they missed Derek and that they were confused about why there was no smell of human on Derek.

Stiles sighed, nothing was going as their usual and Stiles was unsure is this because they are in Beacon Hills or because these people were just different.

He raised his hand to Derek’s snout and pulled it down. Derek obliged willingly and Stiles dug through the fur until he found his medallion. He tore it off and he could see the shift in the werewolves, he could tell they can smell him as Derek, family, pack.

Derek shifted back into a human for just as Talia embraced him. They were barely waiting for the other person to let go of Derek before another one was already on him.

Stiles looked on, a few steps away, his war rune still on. And after they finished the hug and greet fest, Derek pulled Stiles in a kiss and forcibly turned his war rune off by licking in on his hard palate. When his magic dissipated, Derek pulled him towards the pack and introduced him. “This is Stiles, my Mate, and my Emissary.” There was almost another hug and greet fest, but Stiles’ heart would give out if they continued to do that.

Peter Hale introduced himself and asked about the medallion. Stiles explained and when Peter got close enough, he tore off Stiles’ medallion too. Honestly, it did them more harm than it did Stiles, seeing as they could now smell the confusing twist of his emotions. The hurricane that his heart and brain were feeling at the moment.

Derek immediately hugged him and some of the deadlier emotions ebbed away as he relaxed in Derek’s hold listening to Talia scold Peter while Cora and Laura laugh at him.

He could get used to this, the pack, staying in one place, being home, being close to his parents.

Now how to explain to his newly reacquired best friend and his girlfriend what happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think...


End file.
